The Shaman Celebration and Morty Investigation
by archsage328
Summary: After defeating Zeke, the gang decides to throw a victory party. Little do they know that three old "friends" of Morty are going to crash the party...Rated T to be safe. Mostly focused on the English dub. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me with the review. Truth is, I had written this chapter a month ago, but then I lost the papers I had written it on. Now a few things before I begin:

I have finished the english dub of the anime, but I only own the first two volumes of the manga, so any shaman king fanfic I write will be done from this point of view. In other words, I will be using english anime names and anime exclusive characters, but things such as the reasons behind Yoh and Anna's engagement (the dub's version doesn't work too well for me) will be done from the manga point of view if stated at all.

Now that that's out of the way:

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, and I wouldn't be able to do it justice if I did.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinra Private Academy

One week after the defeat of Zeke and the disappearance of Dobi Village

It was Friday. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch. The students who ate in the classrooms all quickly assembled into groups of friends. One group, however, was slightly, but noticeably, apart from any of the other groups.

The group consisted of a brown, spiky-haired boy with headphones who was trying to take a nap on his desk. He was prevented, however, by the girl sitting next to him, who had dirty-blonde, shoulder-length hair and an annoyed scowl on her face. Whenever the boy came close to dozing off, the girl would press her foot on top of his, almost squishing it flat. The third and final member of the group, a very small boy with beige hair, was sighing at his friend's anguish and browsing through a dictionary.

"Come on, Anna! Please let me take a nap! Even a really short one?" the brown haired boy moaned.

"No way, Yoh," the girl replied sharply. "You nearly slept in again, like you have been doing all week. As punishment for nearly making us all late, you won't be allowed any sleep until tomorrow evening. In addition, you are hereby forbidden from going to the bathroom until that time tomorrow as well due to whining nonstop all morning, and no going in your pants either. I don't think Morty will enjoy cleaning that up when doing the laundry," the last statement referring to the short boy who was busy reading.

"Poor Yoh," thought Morty. "Some things never change."

Morty thought back to all the adventures they had had since he had met Yoh. Making new shaman friends, saving Len from his family, searching for Dobi Village, competing in the tournament, beating Zeke…WAIT A MINUTE!

A thought just occurred to Morty. Since they had finally defeated Zeke, the biggest threat to man and shaman kind alike, shouldn't they celebrate?

Morty risked clearing his throat to get Anna and Yoh's attention. "Umm, guys? Since we just beat Zeke not too long ago, shouldn't we throw a party or something? I mean the Shaman Tournament is currently on hold and everything, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Anna and Yoh took a moment to look at each other before either of them spoke. Yoh was the first to respond, "Y'know what, Morty? That's a great idea! How about it, Anna?"

Anna took a sip of her drink and sighed. "Oh, alright! But you guys are in charge of decorations and sending out invitations. No complaints! I'll get Rio to cook up a feast."

"What about you, Anna?" Morty asked without thinking of the possible consequences.

"I'LL be picking out music. And don't think you're punishment is lifted, Yoh! It's a good way of learning to endure pain, so think of it as training so that you're not rusty when the tournament starts up again."

It was decided that the party would be held at their place, a week from Saturday, meaning they had little more than a week to prepare. While Yoh and Morty were silently celebrating the fact that Anna had allowed them to throw a party, three other people on the other side of the room were watching the friends, trying to figure out what could be going on between the three of them.

Hope you liked chapter one. I have no idea when I'll update this story, for I still need to think out the next few chapters a little more before typing them up, so please be patient. Please review, for I'd like to know what to improve on and maybe ideas of what to include for later story. See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

*Sigh* Not a SINGLE review, though someone was kind enough to subscribe. I thank you. Oh well, probably just means either no one felt like reviewing, or just couldn't think of anything to say. The latter happens to me all the time.

Anyway, I've finally feel like I have enough ideas to write another chapter. I just hope it's alright, since I don't really have any idea what people think of this story.

But enough of my complaining, time to start Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, and I wouldn't be able to do it justice if I did. I don't even own the 3 characters who appear in this chapter, for while they are part of the continuity, as far as I am aware of, they have never been given names, so I made some up.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The truth is, most of Morty's classmates never talked to him anymore. They didn't even notice him, really. Very few raised an eyebrow when, two days after Morty was causing a HUGE commotion over Yoh, they were suddenly inseparable. No one ever registered or even accidentally overheard what they talked about, or even when suddenly a new girl showed up and scared the pair into doing whatever she said. In fact, when they were gone for an extremely long period of time, only 3 people noticed at all.

This group consisted of a big guy with light colored hair, a girl with shoulder length dark hair, and a boy with short black hair. Their names were Hotaka Heian, Chihiro Asuka, and Kazuhiro Kofun respectively.

Before Yoh had come to their school, Morty would hang out with them, though they could not really be considered true friends. They thought of Morty as a short pipsqueak who was obsessed with his studies, and never considered hanging out with him outside of school, and were never outright kind to him. In fact, Kazuhiro, Hotaka, and Chihiro were merely tolerant of Morty, and never really cared about him.

Despite this, they weren't completely oblivious about what went on with Morty. When he came into school one day ranting about having seen real ghosts at Monument Hill and a guy hanging out with them, they just thought the workload had caused him to snap. And when Yoh walked into their classroom for the first time, Morty immediately accused him of being the "ghost guy", which not surprisingly, he denied. Kazuhiro, having paid slight attention to Morty but not taking him seriously, pointed out to him that a gang of punks known as the Dead Enders hung out in that graveyard, and that Yoh might be one of them. If he really knew Morty well, he would have known Morty was hell bent on proving that he wasn't lying, and if he cared for his wellbeing, he would have outright told him not to go back.

Of course Morty went in order to prove he was sincere, and the Dead Enders beat him up for intruding on their turf. Kazuhiro, Hotaka, and Chihiro, rather than be concerned with Morty's injuries, merely laughed at him for his apparent stupidity, making Morty cry. Then Yoh approached Morty and stated that he believed Morty and wanted to help him.

That evening, someone went to Monument Hill and challenged the leader of the Dead Enders, Wooden Sword Rio, chopping of his prized pompadour and forcing them to flee and leave the graveyard for good. Starting the following day, Morty and Yoh went everywhere together, and had become the closest of friends. Everyone noticed this, but couldn't understand what was going on. No one could comprehend how someone who is so serious and studious can make some ridiculous accusation of a new student who sleeps in every class, than become best friends two days later with said person. Everyone henceforth decided to just avoid Yoh and Morty, deeming them weird.

As if things couldn't get more bizarre, a new girl named Anna joined after break, and although all of the guys were initially kind to her, it didn't take long for them to notice that the girl not only had some connection to Yoh and Morty, but they were completely under her thumb and downright terrified of her. Another odd fact that seemed to be connected with the trio is the fact that Rio, the leader of the feared Dead Enders, had not only reformed, but outside of school, he had become one of their closest friends. Then the group disappeared from town altogether, and was gone for long over a month, and when they came back just a week ago, they all seemed beat as well as on alert for something. But only Morty's old "friends" ever brought this in conversation.

Hotaka: Look at those two. Completely under that girl's control. Why do they put up with her?

Chihiro: Don't know. All I can tell is that they're not smitten with her. What in the world could be going on between them?

Kazuhiro: I don't have a clue either. Morty hasn't said one word to us since befriending that Yoh kid…

Hotaka: That's right! Ever since Yoh showed up, a lot of weird things have been going on, and it all points to them! There was even a rumor that it was Yoh who beat Rio that night!

Kazuhiro: You know, maybe we should ask them. Morty always used to come to us and tell us anything that was on his mind. *chuckling*

Hotaka: Yeah! *laughing* Whether we cared or not!

Chihiro: *sighing, almost sadly* You two are so stupid.

Kazuhiro and Hotaka: HUH?!?

Chihiro: Tell me, when's the last time Morty talked to us?

Kazuhiro: *thinking hard* Not since…

Chihiro: Exactly. Not since Rio beat him up. He considered us his friends, and all we did was laugh at him. Talk about adding insult to injury. He just wanted to prove he was telling the truth, and we mocked him. And then, Yoh, the kid he had accused the day before, offered to help him. It's no wonder they're such good friends. Yoh had the decency to help him in his time of need, and we didn't care at all.

Hotaka: You're right. We were acting like trash, plain and simple.

Kazuhiro: We need to apologize, but not just to Morty. Yoh too, and even Anna, for we just included her in their group. But it's too hard to say we're sorry here, especially in front of everyone we know.

Hotaka: Maybe we could go to Yoh's house and apologize there?

Chihiro: Why his house and not Morty's?

Hotaka: From the few times I ever heard anything from their conversations, it seemed like they spend most of their free time there.

Kazuhiro: Any idea where Yoh's house is?

Hotaka: Uh…no. I know nothing about the guy.

Chihiro: He's probably in the student directory. We should look up Anna's too, just in case.

Kazuhiro: You know what? All this gives me an idea.

Hotaka: What's that?

Kazuhiro: We're going to need a little time before we apologize, right? Not only to find out a good spot to do it, but a good time as well. Plus, we're going to want make sure we do this right.

Hotaka: Who knew there was so much to saying we're sorry.

Chihiro: Kazu's right. What we did back then was horrible, and it's going to take a lot to fix this right.

Kazuhiro: Yeah, and while we're at it, how about we use this opportunity to find out more about what's been going on? Like where they were all that time they were out of school?

Hotaka: Sounds like fun! I'm in!

Chihiro: *sighs* I should have known you'd try to have some fun out of this.

Kazuhiro: C'mon, Chihiro! You know dying to find out too!

Chihiro: *sighs in defeat* Yeah, you're right.

Kazuhiro: Alright! Let the Morty Investigation commence!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it, folks. It took me a while, but I finally got my ideas and wrote them down. Luckily, I also now have an idea as to how I want the next two chapters to go, but they may take even longer due to school. I appreciate the patience you've all shown, and I regret having to ask for it to continue, but it's necessary. I'll see you all later, and please review this chapter as well as the last! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

When I noticed that today makes exactly one year since I've started this fic, and that there are only two chapters so far, I realized that I'm in a lot of trouble with this fic. I'll finish talking at the end, so let's get this show on the road, Shaman King style!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. Otherwise, the anime would have kept going, or they'd have at least restarted the anime by now!

Enjoy!

The final bell had just rung. Everyone was in a rush get out of school and enjoy the weekend. Not everyone was in a hurry, however. Morty was still packing up, Yoh was too tired to move, and Anna was impatiently tapping her foot, waiting for the other two.

"Can't you two pick up the pace?" snapped Anna.

"But we've got a big test coming up next week, and we all still some catching up to do from the time we were away," explained Morty. "I don't want to forget anything."

"And the sooner we get home, the sooner we have to start working!" retorted Yoh.

"Quit it, Yoh," replied Anna. "At least Morty has a somewhat legitimate reason for hanging back. You, however, are coming home with me right now!" Anna suddenly grabbed Yoh's collar and dragged him out of the room on his butt. "You have five minutes to catch up with us, Morty, or you're doing ALL of the dishes tonight!"

"Yikes! I better hurry then!" panicked Morty, rummaging through his desk like there is no tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Kazuhiro, Hotaka, and Chihiro were all waiting in the back of the room for this opportunity to begin their "investigation" of Morty. Hiding behind their desks, they all began listening, knowing how Morty often likes to speak his thoughts out loud when he's alone.

"At least I'm getting off more easily than Yoh," sighed Morty to himself. "Anna may be his fiancée, but Yoh's punishments are a little extreme."

"FIANCEE?" Hotaka and Kazuhiro whispered loudly.

"Shush!" Chihiro whispered harshly at the two boys.

"Still, despite Yoh's laziness and Anna's temper, I'm glad that they're my friends. After all, nothing is ever dull with those guys!" Morty laughed.

"Come on!" grumbled Hotaka. "Say something important!"

"Shut up, bonehead!" Chihiro complained quietly, slapping Hotaka over the head.

"You're quite right, my friend," said a disembodied voice. The trio of eavesdroppers suddenly got scared, seeing as how the voice sounded so close, yet there no there was else in the room. Morty suddenly pulled his small laptop out of his bag, opened it up, and looked at the screen.

"Yep!" chuckled Morty. "So, Mosuke, are you looking forward to the party next Saturday? Anna says that she should be able to let you of there before then."

"Really?" the laptop apparently replied, shocking the "investigators". "It has been a while since I've talked to Amidamaru. I'd also like to get to know everyone's spirit partners better. Do you know everyone who is coming?"

"Let's see..." began Morty, thinking hard. "Rio and his gang are definitely coming, and Trey and Pilika, too. I'm not sure about Lyserg and Joco, but I'm pretty sure Len and his sister will be there. Faust went back to Germany a few days ago, but hopefully he will be able to come back in time. I remember Yoh said he wanted to invite the Li 5 and Silva, and who else...?"

A sudden loud honk interrupted Morty's train of thought and startled the trio of eavesdroppers into almost exposing themselves.

"Morty!" a voice called out from outside. "Anna sent me to get you!"

Morty ran to the window and yelled, "Sorry, Rio! I'll be right down!" Checking his watch, Morty suddenly freaked out and started cramming everything into his bag. "Crud, I was supposed to have been back already! Looks like I'm washing the dishes after all."

"Need some help, Morty?" Rio called out again. "Anna said she wants you home fast so you can start helping out with the decorations. Trey and Pilika are already there, and my gang and I decided to pitch in, too."

"No thanks! I'm done now!" replied Morty. Walking out of the room, he sighed to himself. "Great, more dishes for me to wash. But on the bright side, Yoh and I won't be doing everything ourselves."

Kazuhiro, Chihiro, and Hotaka waited a minute before emerging from their hiding spots. "Who knew Morty had so many friends?" said Kazuhiro.

"Yeah, but why does the name Amidamaru sound so familiar?" asked Hotaka, mostly to himself.

"Hurry up, you two!" Chihiro yelled from the hallway. "If we follow them, we'll find out where Yoh lives, so come on or we'll lose them!"

I hope this will do for now, but at the investigation has finally begun! Even with school, truth is I really have no excuse for slacking off here and on my other fics as well. It's gonna be really hard doing any work on my fanfics for the next few weeks, but I'll give it a shot. But before I go, I would like to thank everyone who has so kindly reviewed, favorited, and added this story to their alerts. It means a lot! Please review if possible, and I'll try to start the next chapter before next weekend. Everyone who reads this fic, THANK YOU for your continued patience and your reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
